


Oh How These Ghosts Still Haunt Me

by Enjelica



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Abstract, Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjelica/pseuds/Enjelica
Summary: Sometimes the desert makes it hard to forget those long gone.





	Oh How These Ghosts Still Haunt Me

Sometimes you can feel them. The winds blows just hard enough to kick up some dust and it runs chills down your spine and goosebumps down your arm. Others have been here before. You don't know if they feel like ghosts or bones. The lingering afterthought or the heavy, harsh, reality. 

Sometimes you've got to suck it up and move along anyway. Not all of us believe in deities of feathers and gods of rusting metal. They've died. So what. Maybe you'll need to hold yourself a little closer tonight but think about it sunshine, we're all dead too.

Sometimes you can't shake it anyway. It'll stick in you like a thorn in your side even though you haven't actually seen a living bush in lifetimes. It's a phantom, it's there and it hurts, but in the end it isn't real. And it kills you to think you're dying at the mercy of something you can't see.

But the dead don't have mercy here. They serve as reminders. Of the cause, of the danger, of everything that's lead to this moment in time, this footnote of history. They burn as messages into the back of your eyelids until it haunts you into your sleep. Until your demons are fleeting and your adrenaline is streamlined and pumping. 

"Killjoys. Never. Die."


End file.
